Sarnak
Voices will carry the inspiriting songs of our victories for generations! For Gorowyn! ''- Archlord Gor'sok''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Bred and magically altered to be the fiercest militia, the Sarnak of Gorowyn can be practical and approachable, but when placed in a combat situation, they are unflinchingly dedicated and vicious. Exiled from their homeland and banished from Norrath's history, the Sarnak emerge to uncover artifacts long thought lost.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Unlike other races on Norrath, the Sarnaks were not created by a god. They are the product magic and genetic hybridization. Their ancestral home is Chardok but now their capital city is Gorowyn. Attributes= All s start with the same attribute values. Over the years these starting attribute values have become irrelevant and Sarnaks are able to function well with as class. Strength 21 Agility 17 Stamina 23 Intelligence 15 Wisdom 24 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all s and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Aquavision Provides clear vision underwater, removing any blur. Grants Fish Vision to caster. 2 hours Hunter's Fury Sensing they are about to catch their prey, the sarnak are able to call upon a short burst of speed to ensure they capture their prey. Increases in-combat movement speed of caster by 50.0%. Increases speed of caster by 50.0%. 36.0 seconds Hastened Gathering Reduces the casting time of all harvesting spells by .25 seconds. Reduces the casting time of harvesting by 0.25 seconds. Passive Spell Stride Increases the run speed of the Sarnak by an additional 5%. Increases speed of caster by 5.0%. Passive Spell |-|Traditions= A can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Countenance Grants an increase to overall agility. The amount of agility gained will increase as you level. Increases AGI of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Insight Your devotion to the gods allows you to have increased wisdom. The amount of wisdom will increase as you gain levels. Increases WIS of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Nobility of Faith Your study into the divine arts grants you additional skill with abilities requiring ministration. Increases Ministration of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Clarity During Battle Your pursuit of divine magic allows you to cast beneficial spells faster. Improves the casting speed of beneficial spells by 2%. Passive Spell Hold Strong Your practice of combat gives you additional skill in defense, parry and deflection. Increases Defense, Parry and Deflection of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Victory Not only are you skilled in attacking, you gain an additional chance to block with a shield or deflect an attack. Increases caster's chance to block by 2.0%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Ration Water Your divine skills allow you to purify drinks, allowing them to last longer than normal. Increases the duration of tradeskilled drinks by 10%. Passive Spell Empowered Allows you to recover power faster while out of combat. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 6.0 Passive Spell Bind Wound Binds your wounds by healing you for 2% of your total health while out of combat. Heals caster for 2.0% of max health. Instant Reflexive Landing Your increased stamina allows you to absorb damage from falling more readily. Decreases falling damage taken by caster by 15.0%. Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Honor of Insight Your devotion to the study of the divine arts increases your power pool slightly. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Will of the Archlord Your extra stamina allows you to gain additional hitpoints. Increases Max Health of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Spirituality IDivine runes protect you and allow you to resist arcane attacks better. Increases Mitigation of caster vs arcane damage by 3. Passive Spell Focus of Warfare Your skills in fighting have increased your ability to absorb physical blows. Increases Mitigation of caster vs physical damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Field Repairs You gain a slight improvement to your chance to succeed and gain additional durability while tradeskilling. Increases the amount of durability gained by 1.0 Increases success chance by 1.0%. Passive Spell Excellence Your wisdom allows you to increase the durability of items while tradeskilling. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Weapon Production Sarnak have a rich history of producing weaponry efficiently to supply the Sarnak ranks. Enhancement, permanently placed upon you, which reduces the power cost of all tradeskill arts related to Weaponsmithing by 10%. Reduces the power cost of all tradeskill arts related to Weaponsmithing by 10%. Passive Spell Carpenter's Touch Although they are a militant race, the sarnak still enjoy making some finely crafted furniture and other items for their homes. Increases Sculpting of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Profound Focus Reduces the power cost of using the sage reaction arts. Reduces the power cost of all Sage reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Category:Character Race